Comment faire reprendre raison à un ami lorsqu'on s'apelle Yukimura
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Taiyou a vécu une histoire traumatisante et n'ose plus se confier ou même parler à quelqu'un. Un ancien adversaire va tout faire pour lui remonter le moral. Taiyou x Yukimura vous vous en doutez :3


**Hello the world. How are you today ? Moi ? Ben je suis en mode "english style"/SBAFF\\  
**

**Oui bon, je sais que j'ai l'air vraiment idiote. Donc aujourd'hui je vous donne un rendez-vous pour ce one-shot sur le couple Amemiya x Yukimura qui est trop délaissé ! Reprenez vous, ils sont choupinets ces deux là voyons !**

**Sinon, à un moment je cite le numéro d'une chambre, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon.**

**Sinon, Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5, je ne fais qu'emprunter le concept général et les personnages ~**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hyouga se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Une fois de plus, il manquait l'entraînement, et risquait de plus en plus de se faire retirer son poste de capitaine. Peut-être qu'il devrait même abandonner l'équipe à l'avenir. Mais bon, si c'était le prix à payer, il l'assumerait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait une quelconque flemme ou une contre-envie de jouer au football. Bien au contraire. Il en rêvait la nuit, et même en cours dans la journée. Simplement, la situation ces temps-ci étant critique pour un de ses meilleurs amis, il se devait de lui rendre visite. En effet, l'ex attaquant d'Arakumo ne traversait pas une période très simple à vivre. Yukimura faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui remonter le moral, le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Taiyou, car c'était bien lui, n'avait pas décoché un mot. Le bleuté n'était pas le seul à lui rendre visite mais lui y allait tous les jours. Il espérait, le visualisait le sourire aux lèvres quand il franchissait le pas de la porte. Ça ne s'était jamais produit. L'orangé se tenait toujours dans la même position, assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tel une statue. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne lui avait plus adressé un seul regard. Pas une once de joie. Yukimura entendait les médecins discuter de son état, ils ne savaient pas s'il allait s'en sortir un jour. Taiyou, avait vécu si on peut dire ça, depuis son plus jeune âge à l'hôpital et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ses parents étaient décédés quelques semaines auparavant. L'attaquant d'Hakuren comprenait son mal être, il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître cette douleur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yukimura ne s'était même pas rendu que la pluie pointait le bout de son nez. Il accéléra le pas mais ce fut trempé qu'il se présenta dans le bâtiment hospitalier. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit signe d'y aller, le voyant absolument tous les jours de la semaine. Il obéit donc, montant les escaliers en silence jusqu'au troisième étage, chambre 352. Il toqua et mit la main sur la poignée. Il attendait encore et toujours un signe, direct ou non, il s'en fichait entièrement. Comme à son habitude, il ne patienta pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes. Il le savait, il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais il voulait tenter quand même. En franchissant le seuil, il eut un hoquet de surprise de ne voir personne sur le lit.

« Taiyou... ? Souffla t-il d'une voix quasi inaudible »

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et aperçu celui qu'il venait d'appeler devant la fenêtre. Yukimura s'approcha à pas de loup. La grêle venait de s'ajouter aux gouttes d'eau et tambourinaient sur le carreau. L'attaquant d'Arakumo traçait on ne sait quoi sur la vitre, il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence du jeune adolescent derrière lui. Le bleuté glissa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Taiyou... C'est le seul mot qu'il a pu sortir »

Le concerné redressa un peu la tête de sorte à voir leurs deux reflets dans le carreau. Yukimura ne fit aucun geste et observa ses yeux. Habituellement, ses prunelles semblaient sans vie, il avait l'impression que leur éclat brillait légèrement. Le doigt de l'orangé continuait à tracer des courbes parfaites mais la forme finale était imperceptible. Le buteur de glace fixa le plateau repas de son ami. Comme toujours, il n'y avait pas touché. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille tendrement. Amemiya enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son interlocuteur, le faisant violemment frissonner et rougir au passage. Dans la confusion et ne voulant pas blesser son ami, Yukimura posa ses mains sur les poignets de Taiyou et ne bougea pas.

« Je crois... que je sais maintenant... laissa échapper l'attaquant d'été »

Sa voix rauque et son souffle brûlant avaient surpris l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler, il l'avait à peine reconnu. Et puis ces paroles. Avait-il fait son deuil pendant son absence ? Ou peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose entretemps.

« Toi tu ne connais pas réellement la vérité Yuki... le pourquoi du comment je me sens si mal...

- Si si, bien sûr que je suis au courant. Et crois-moi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

- C'est bien ce que je dis... tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu te raconter, il n'y avait que moi, évidemment le principal concerné qui était au courant. Si tu es sûr de tout savoir, raconte-moi.

- Maintenant que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

- Comme tu penses certainement, j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil. Maintenant, je ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes mentaux si importants. Si je suis vraiment ton ami, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à faire ce que je te demande... »

Hyouga se sentit mal à l'aise, partagé entre vouloir faire ce qu'il réclamait et être sûr qu'il ne retombe pas en dépression. Sa mine suppliante l'acheva.

« On m'a dit que si tu te trouvait dans cet état c'était parce que tes parents étaient décédés...

- Exact. Enfin, ce n'est même pas la moitié de la vérité. Et j'ai absolument besoin de te l'expliquer. Fit Taiyou, le faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

- Si... tu le dis

- En effet, ils sont tous deux morts en venant me rendre visite. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir alors qu'ils habitaient à Okinawa.

- Et... pourquoi venaient-ils ? Interrogea t-il, voyant que c'était ce que l'autre cherchait.

- Je leur avais demandé, j'avais, et j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, un gros problème.

- A cause de ta maladie ? Je le savais que tu ne pouvais pas encore fournir de gros efforts.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. La gêne ne se trouve pas au niveau de mes poumons mais d'ici. »

A ces mots, il plaça sa main à la hauteur du cœur de son camarade.

« Ah ? Oui je comprends. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu as presque toutes les filles à tes pieds, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

- Tu as bien raison sauf que je n'ai pas tous les garçons à mes pieds, pas que ça me gêne mais j'en aurais bien aimé qu'il y en ai un.

- Taiyou... ? »

Amemiya avait baissé la tête. Oui c'est vrai, il était homosexuel. Le bémol venait de là. Lorsqu'il avait appelé son père, il avait eu peur d'être rejeté mais en fait, il a répliqué avec entrain qu'ils venaient l'aider lui et sa mère. Et qu'ils rencontreraient ce mystérieux garçon par la même occasion. Et ça s'était terminé par un accident. Yukimura le coupa dans ses pensées :

« Ça ne change rien au fait que je puisse t'aider à ce que je sache, déclara t-il.

- Je doute fort que tu le puisses vraiment.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es le principal concerné. »

Cette déclaration fit rater un battement au cœur de Hyouga. Amemiya ne le regardait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Certes il attendait ce jour avec impatiente mais il ne s'était pas entraîné à réagir dans ce cas. Il suivit donc son instinct et, alors que l'autre avait la tête baissée, il se glissa juste en dessous de son visage et plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Double choc. Non seulement Taiyou ne 'y attendait mais alors pas du tout ! Et en plus les lèvres de Yukimura se trouvèrent être glacées. Le teint de l'attaquant de glace commença à fortement contraster avec celui de ses yeux. Son visage était devenu rouge écarlate en quelques secondes et ses mains, sur les genoux de l'autre attaquant. Mains qu'une de ses jumelles alla réchauffer tandis que l'autre l'attira contre le corps de Taiyou. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

« Tu es un abruti Amemiya, on ne fait pas attendre son petit-ami... souffla Yukimura, ce qui pour lui, signifiait un simple « je t'aime » »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir...**


End file.
